Sick Day
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Set into the future Clare and Eli are married. Clare ends up being sick so Eli stays home to take care of her. Clare gets a visit from Doctor Goldsworthy. While he is helping her back to health they have a conversation on something Eli wants. Clare isn't exactly on the same page as him yet, but that's okay with Eli. She has always been worth waiting for. One-shot!


**Sick Day**

* * *

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

There was a stir in the blankets as a young adult boy opened his eyes to the alarm going off in his, their, bedroom. He yawned and stretched his arms looking at the girl in bed next to him. He couldn't believe they were finally married after all the hell they went through in high school. Here they were twenty-two and twenty-one married.

They had been married for almost a year now. He wanted kids but she wanted to wait a little bit longer and he accepted that. He was just happy they were back together.

They had got back together her second semester of her first year of college. She had got accepted to Colombia and he knew this for she had it on her FaceRange page. They were still friends on social media sites even after what happened.

He remembered it clearly. It was some time in the middle of February, the sixteenth to be exact. He was walking through the park after some stressful work going on and had seen her sitting on one of the benches reading a book as always. He walked over to her and they talked and laughed like nothing had really changed.

He had been so glad he had walked by her that day.

Coming out of his memories, he looked over and saw that she was awake. Blue eyes clashed with his green ones and he smiled huge at her.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." He mumbled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled but he could tell something was off. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm fine just, don't feel that great." When he heard her try to talk he could tell she wasn't doing the best. Her voice sounded all scratchy and watching her could see it was hurting her to talk.

"Baby your voice sounds rough." He told her as he felt her face for fever.

"Well thanks Eli. You sure know how to win my heart over." She told him and he just ignored her sarcastic comment.

"Clare you're burning up!" He screamed at her slightly going into the bathroom to see if he could find the thermometer. He came back in to the room they shared a few seconds later. "Open your mouth for me please." She did as was asked of her.

He sat there for the little bit it took for it to go off. He ran his hands in her curls debating whether or not he wanted to go to work today. He was thankful neither one of them had classes today, but he still had to work.

In the middle of his thoughts the thermometer went off.

"Well what does it say?" Clare asked as Eli looked at it. He put his finger over his mouth indicating he didn't want Clare talking. He didn't want her to ruin her voice anymore since she was sick.

"You have a fever all right. It's 100.3 Clare. You aren't going anywhere today." Clare sighed but nodded her head as Eli went to lay in bed with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking over at him. He smiled at her and just rubbed her back knowing that always calmed her down, sick or not.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't stay home and take care of my wife? Now, don't you worry about anything. I just want you to stay in bed and relax all day. Doctor Goldsworthy orders." The last sentence he said as he winked at her which caused her to giggle a little.

"I couldn't let Doctor Goldsworthy down, now could I?" She told him with a smirk on her face as he just grinned at her.

"No you couldn't. First order from the doctor is to give your very sexy husband a kiss." She just giggled but did so anyway.

"Don't come crying to me if you get sick." She told him, but by now her throat was starting to really hurt her.

"Don't worry about me, and besides, if that does happen than I can get a visit from _Mrs._ Doctor Goldsworthy." He lifted his eyebrows up and down flirting with her and she just rolled her eyes. "Now go to sleep Blue Eyes. I'll still be here when you wake up. I'm fixing to call in and let them know I can't work today." Although Clare wanted to argue, she didn't feel like it and just nodded her head and turned around going back to sleep.

Eli was bored out of his mind. It was now reaching lunch time and Clare hadn't once stirred in her sleep. Eli sighed and went back to reading his book.

Then He got an idea.

He went into the closet and found the white coat he used for Halloween when he went dressed as an evil Scientist. He found a name tag and wrote 'Doctor' above it and then under that wrote 'Goldsworthy'. He then smiled as he proceeded to go to the kitchen and make her some soup.

He felt so bad that she was sick. She didn't even ask for any medicine earlier and he didn't think to see if she wanted any. Of course, he knew better than to ask her if she wanted any. He decided to take some Tylenol to her anyway.

He walked up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. He walked in the room and smiled when he saw her lying on the bed fast asleep. He knew she needed to eat something though and that's why he was taking her up some soup.

"Clare… Clare, baby wake up. C'mon Clare, you need to eat." Clare groaned but sat up and opened her eyes. She giggled as she saw Eli in his 'Doctor' suit. She loved the fact that he was able to do this for her.

"So you did stay home." Clare managed to say. Her throat was now feeling a lot better. Eli smiled as he set the soup on the bed side table. He then got in bed next to her.

"Of course I stayed home. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Clare smiled and ate the soup Eli brought to her. Nobody talked for a while. Only Clare eating on her soup Eli made her.

"Really Eli?" Clare was giggling by now. "A 'Doctors' coat?" Eli smiled at how she was smiling.

"Yes really Clare." Eli said and Clare just shook her head. "You feeling any better now?"

"Much better now that I have you here with me." Clare was now cuddled in Eli's arms and both had the biggest smiles on their faces. Then she remembered the dream she had and smiled even bigger thinking how sweet the dream was.

"For someone who is sick you sure are smiling today. Care to share with me?" She looked up at him nodded and reached up and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back he had a goofy smile on his face. "Do that more often." Clare giggled.

"I had a good dream." She told him.

"Oh, yea? And what was it about?" He asked her as he had his nose in her hair. God he could smell her hair all day. He loved it and loved everything about her.

"Us and the baby we brought home." When Clare said baby Eli smiled. He really wanted kids with Clare and would love to have them with her now. She wanted to wait and Eli respected that.

"That's sweet. Was it a boy or girl?" He really wanted a girl first, one that looked just like Clare. If they had a boy first though, he would love it just the same.

"It was a boy and he looked identical to your baby pictures. You were so proud of him. I could just tell in the way you were with him. It was sweet and made me feel so proud to have both my boys." Eli just grinned. A boy and he looked identical to him. Even though he wanted a girl he was still proud to have a son he could teach to play sports and about cars.

"I enjoy that image. Clare I know you said you don't want any kids at the moment, but when you are ready just let me know." Eli was looking into her eyes and all she could do was smile. She did want kids with Eli. Oh god did she want that, but she wanted to wait till at least one of them was out of college. Eli was in his last year and that was a good thing. Clare didn't think she could wait much longer till she just gave in.

"I know Eli and I will let you know. You'll be the first to know in fact." Clare giggled and Eli sat there admiring his wife lying in bed with him sick.

"Now," Eli had stood up and was taking his clothes off until he was in nothing but boxers, "Doctor Goldsworthy told me to stay in with you and sleep the rest of the day in bed. I agree with him."

"Oh do you now?" Clare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do. Let's be honest though, anytime I get the chance to snuggle with you in bed I take. I love you and having you in my arms lets me know you are safe." Clare snuggled in to him as much as she could. She loved feeling close to him. Eli could still feel the fever still in her but knew she was feeling a little better.

"I love you too Eli. I love you so much. Having you here with me has made this sick day easier on me. Can you stay in bed with me for the rest of the day?" Puppy dog eyes were used not that she needed to.

"Yea I'll stay with you for the rest of the day. I've enjoyed you just as much." Clare smiled and they put on a movie. Clare was still sick and Eli new it. He enjoyed days like this where they could just snuggle.

Clare was getting sleepy fixing to go back in to sleep. Eli could tell because he was headed for the same thing.

"I love you Eli." Clare mumbled and Eli smiled never getting tired of hearing it.

"I love you too Clare." That was the last thing either of them said before finally falling asleep.

Eli just hoped that the next time they got to do this wasn't because of Clare or him being sick.

One could only hope anyway.

* * *

_Wow..._

_Another update from me! :) I'm happy with myself! I know its a one-shot only and not a story, but I'm hoping to come up with an idea with one before long! I doubt I will though, so if you guys have ideas let me know!_

_I don't think I could live up to my last story!_

_Anyway, let me know if y'all like this one-shot!_

_I've been sick last two to three days and that's where I came up with idea! Hope y'all liked it!_

_Remember its just a one-shot!_

_I'll talk to y'all later!_

_Bye guys! (:_


End file.
